1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paraffin mixture that is suitable for use as cosmetics or cleansing oil for skin and hair and has excellent volatility, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hydrocarbons that have been conventionally used as volatile oils, hydrocarbons having a carbon number of 6 to 12 are known, including n-hexane, isohexane, cyclohexane, n-octane, isooctane, n-nonane, n-decane, and isododecane. Unfortunately, there is a problem in that those volatile oils lack safety since their flash point is low at 50° C. or below. When these volatile oils are used for cosmetics or cleansing oil for skin and hair, there are problems in that they are too stimulative to skin or mucous membranes and they are so volatile that moisture is likely to evaporate from the surface of a living body.
Also, in case of hydrocarbons having a carbon number of 15 or more including n-pentadecane and isohexadecane, such improvements as higher flash points and less stimulation to skin and mucous membranes are expected since they have higher molecular weights. However, as their volatility is lower, oil is likely to linger, leaving a poor texture when they are used for skin or hair, which poses a problem.
Based on this background, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a non-silicon composition in which a hydrocarbon having a carbon number of 12 to 14, a hydrocarbon having a carbon number of 13 to 16, and a non-volatile hydrocarbon are combined, as a volatile oil having excellent volatility and high flash point as well as safety for a human body. Moreover, in the field of cosmetics, Patent Literature 2, for example, discloses the use of cyclic silicones such as cyclomethicone as a volatile component.